Urological procedures may involve the use of various devices, which may vary from one procedure to the next and may depend on patient's particular circumstances. For instance, a urological procedure may involve accessing a patient's ureter with one or more devices. In some instances, storage, selection, and packaging of devices used in the urological procedure may affect duration of the procedure and/or cost of the procedure.
Accordingly, users and manufacturers of urological devices and systems continue to seek improvements that, for example, may reduce duration and/or cost of urological procedures.